


Все устраивает

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Morrigan33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drama, F/M, Family, Fandom Kombat 2020, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan33/pseuds/Morrigan33
Summary: Если человека все устраивает, то не нужно вмешиваться в его жизнь. Верно?..
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Миди G-PG13





	Все устраивает

Хотя Ира знала, что муж сестры — преуспевающий бизнесмен, все равно поразилась роскоши их квартиры. И не только квартиры, но и самого дома.

Территорию вокруг сверкающей стеклами высотки окружал забор, чтобы пройти через него, нужно было звонить по домофону в квартиру и просить хозяев открыть калитку. За чугунной оградой начинался двор с ухоженными цветочными клумбами и чистейшими дорожками, без следа фантиков или окурков. Несколько женщин, гулявших с детьми на площадке, проводили идущую к дому Иру откровенно подозрительными взглядами. Еще бы, она наверняка казалась им бомжихой, в своей старой куртке и с чемоданом, у которого было сломано одно колесико, отчего он заваливался на бок, когда его везли.

Ира постаралась как можно быстрее скрыться в подъезде, но там поджидала злобная консьержка, не желавшая ее пропускать к лифту, пока Катя не позвонила и не подтвердила, что Ира ее сестра.

Сама квартира оказалась под стать дому и району. Пять комнат, модная обстановка в стиле хай-тек (кожаные диваны, абстрактные картины, окна во всю стену, блестящая едва ли не как серебро сантехника в ванной).

Катя на фоне всей этой роскоши смотрелась чужеродным элементом: в засаленном цветастом халате и рваных тапочках, с взъерошенными волосами, в которых за то время, что Ира ее не видела, появилась седина.

Между сестрами была разница в десять лет: когда Катя вышла замуж и уехала, Ира ходила в третий класс, совсем мелкая, тем не менее, она уже тогда соображала, что к чему. Катя всегда была зашуганной, неуверенной в себе. С детства над ней издевались одноклассники, и постепенно Катя уверилась, что они правы — она действительно уродливая и жалкая. Ира по мере сил убеждала сестру в обратном, однажды даже попыталась поколотить своими маленькими кулачками ее обидчиков. Ей тогда сильно досталось, а Катя посчитала себя виноватой и погрузилась в самобичевание.

Но Ира надеялась, что брак и жизнь в столице изменят сестру. Любовь мужа заставит поверить в себя, а его деньги позволят покупать дорогие наряды и посещать косметические салоны.

Но Катя совсем не изменилась.

— Ирочка, как я рада тебя видеть! — Ее голос звучал все так же глухо, будто она стеснялась говорить.

Когда она провела Иру по квартире и показала комнаты, Катя не выглядела хозяйкой в этих хоромах, скорее служанкой, которая очень боится, что истинная владелица вот-вот вернется и застукает ее за нарушением порядка.

Комната, отведенная Ире, показалась ей огромной, размером с полквартиры их семьи в Пензе. Но там кроме Иры и матери жил еще старший брат с семьей, люди были набиты, как сельди в бочку, а здесь все это пространство для одной Иры. Кровать, одежный шкаф, где пяток вещей Иры смотрелся чужеродно, собственный стол, который не надо делить с племянниками.

Но все это изобилие не радовало Иру. Она чувствовала себя неуютно в огромной квартире, нервные манеры Кати, в которой Ира ожидала увидеть уверенную в себе старшую женщину, пугали.

Проклятый универ и его жадное начальство!

В престижном столичном вузе, куда поступила Ира, было очень мало мест в общежитии. Но она ожидала, что как набравшая наибольший балл на экзаменах, получит одно из них. Однако комендант общежития долго и путано объясняла, почему для Иры нет места, но стало ясно только одно: места в общежитии по непонятным причинам уже получили другие люди.

И вот мать договорилась, что Ира поживет пока у Кати и ее мужа.

— Ирочка, ты, наверное, кушать с дороги хочешь? — робко спросила Катя и, залившись румянцем, добавила: — Потерпи немножко, вот придет Игоречек, и сядем вместе за стол.

Разговор о еде напомнил слегка растерявшийся Ире о подарках.

— Вот, мама тут тебе передала. — Она достала из чемодана банку с помидорами. — Наши, с дачи. Ты ведь их любишь. А еще малосольные огурчики есть. И сало с пирожками.

Ира улыбнулась, но тут же ее улыбка погасла: Катя совсем не выглядела обрадованной гостинцам.

— Ой, Игоречек не любит домашние заготовки, говорит, что это — мещанство, — пролепетала она.

Ира фыркнула.

— Не любит — пусть не ест, тебе самой больше достанется.

Катя потупилась.

— Я тоже не смогу скушать мамины подарки. Соленое — вредно. а от сала еще потолстею. Игоречку нравятся стройные женщины.

Ира ошарашено уставилась на Катю: та была тощая как жердь. Тут не полноты нужно бояться, а анорексии! Ира начала потихоньку злиться на «Игоречка»: и от заготовок-то он нос воротит, и квартиру завалил всякими дорогущими побрякушками, а жене на нормальный халат — денег жмет. Хотя Катя наверняка могла сама себе купить одежду, она же работает. Или нет? Ира помнила только, что Катя вроде как искала место.

— Ну как, нашла работу? — спросила Ира, резко меняя тему.

— Я не работаю. — Катя просияла, словно говорила о чем-то очень хорошем. — Игоречек считает, что мне не нужно напрягаться, ведь у нас и так есть деньги. Зато он сам вкалывает за троих...

Ира больше не могла сдерживаться и сказала напрямик:

— Если у вас так много денег, почему ты себя забросила? Ты даже дома так скверно не выглядела. Драный халат, не закрашенная седина... Прыщи!

От таких слов Катя вся сжалась, словно ее собирались ударить. Ире тут же застыдилась и поспешила хоть как-то исправить положение:

— Не обращай внимания на мое ворчание, просто я ожидала, что ты у нас теперь богатая московская дама, в пеньюаре и туфлях с пушком, как в кино. — Ира примирительно улыбнулась. — Но дома-то можно расслабиться, походить в любимой старой одежке, я сама вон все еще таскаю свой спортивный костюм, путь он и заштопанный...

Но Катя ее как будто не слышала и рассеяно теребила край рукава, который, судя по рваной бахроме, уже не раз испытывал такое обращение.

— Таким уродинам, как я, сколько не прихорашивайся, все бестолку, — прошептала Катя. — Игоречек любит меня такой, какая я есть.

Песню про мнимое уродство Кати Ира помнила еще по дому, но вот то, что муж любит ее несмотря на неряшливый внешний вид — это что-то новенькое. Может, зря Ира заочно окрестила Игоря уродом?

Ее мысли прервал скрип ключей в замке. Катя вскинула голову и рванулась в коридор, на ее лице отразилось безмерное счастье, опьяняющая радость. Но Ире почему-то на миг стало жутко, а Катя показалась совершенно чужой. Однако это ощущение мгновенно улетучилось, сметенное любопытством. Ира тоже прошла в коридор, чтобы взглянуть на Игоря.

Во время свадьбы ее, десятилетнюю, больше интересовал торт, чем жених, так что Ира плохо помнила, как выглядит Игорь, а свадебные фото перед отъездом просмотреть забыла. Так что была совершенно не готова увидеть писаного красавца, будто только что сошедшего с экрана телевизора. Чувственные губы, глаза необычного ярко-зеленого цвета, резко очерченные скулы... Да Игорю не бизнесом надо было заниматься, а идти в модели. А когда он посмотрел прямо на Иру, ее желудок упал куда-то вниз, а к щекам прилил жар. Но лишь на миг, затем Ира заметила, как подобострастно Катя снимает с плеч Игоря плащ, и прежние подозрения снова проснулись. Ну уж нет, она не позволит этому смазливому засранцу себя обаять!

— Вы, наверное, Ирина? — Игорь улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы голливудской звезды. — Приятно познакомиться. Катя много о вас рассказывала.

Он пожал Ире руку.

— Как вам Москва? Вы ведь у нас впервые?

— Да, первый раз. Пока ничего не видела, кроме метро, — суховато ответила Ира.

Ощетинившись, она не собиралась болтать с Игорем, но сама не заметила, как он втянул ее в разговор. И вот уже Ира жаловалась ему на мерзкую комендантшу и на универ, где на экзаменах к некоторым абитуриентам подходили преподаватели, чтобы за взятки подсказать ответы. Игорь оказался приятным собеседником, выяснилось, он сам когда-то учился на инженера по автоматизации и обещал помочь Ире, чем сможет.

— Правда, после учебы я многое подзабыл. — Он рассмеялся.

Катя почти не участвовала в разговоре, но, когда они сели обедать и Игорь похвалил ее готовку, Катя вся словно засияла изнутри. Ира стала думать, что, пожалуй, первое впечатление было ошибочное. Вон как Катя сияет рядом с Игорем, да и он так ласково с ней разговаривает. Нежно попенял на то, что она опять таскает свой любимый старый халат, хотя он купил ей много новых.

День за днем, наблюдая за супругами, Ира все больше убеждалась в том, что зря плохо думала об Игоре. Он на самом деле оказался очень приятным, доброжелательным человеком. И о Кате так заботился, сам мыл посуду после обеда, по выходным помогал ей убираться в квартире. Ну а то, что он не позволял Кате работать, можно было списать на гипертрофированную опеку. К тому же если Катя сама не хочет работать, при таких доходах мужа, можно себе это позволить.

Собственно говоря, у Иры было не так уж много времени для наблюдения за личной жизнью Кати. Она почти весь день пропадала в универе, до которого приходилось добираться полтора часа. Осваивала новые предметы, знакомилась с одногруппниками, а вечерами сидела в своей комнате за домашним заданием. Вопреки рассказам матери, что в ее время на лекции можно было не ходить, а потом хорошо подготовиться к экзамену и получить пять, Ире приходилось пахать и во время семестра. Ведь за каждую лабу и домашку ставили баллы, которые могли очень сильно повлиять на итоговую оценку по предмету.

В один из вечеров Ира засиделась за домашкой допоздна и, когда поплелась чистить зубы, услышала это... Молящий, жалобный голос Кати, доносившийся из-за двери супружеской спальни.

Подслушивать нехорошо. Но Иру так напугали незнакомые интонации в голосе сестры, что она не смогла просто умыться и лечь спать. Подкравшись на цыпочках к двери, Ира прижалась к ней ухом.

— ... вырядилась, как пугало. — Голос Игоря звучал так непривычно, что сперва Ира его даже не узнала. Он цедил слова, от чего казалось, будто кто-то проводит пальцем по стеклу, вызывая пробирающий до мурашек скрип.

— Сколько я раз тебе говорил, что такому страшилищу, как ты, нельзя надевать красивые вещи.

— Прости, — пролепетала Катя так жалко, что Ире тут же захотелось ворваться в комнату и как следует врезать Игорю, который заставил Катю так унижено просить прощения.

Но Ира сдержалась, ей пришло в голову, что у супругов могут быть такие эротические игры. Что-нибудь типа БДСМ, как в «Пятидесяти оттенках серого». Да, точно, ролевая игра! А Ире стоит поскорее уйти в свою комнату. Но ноги почему-то приросли к полу, не желая шевелиться, и Ира продолжала слушать.

— Завтра вместе сдадим белье в магазин, — продолжал цедить Игорь. — И я скажу, что моя жена слишком уродлива, чтобы такое носить.

— Да-а-а, — проблеяла Катя и всхлипнула.

Еще несколько минут Игорь выговаривал ей за разные провинности: за скверно приготовленный ужин (пожалуй, еда действительно слегка подгорела, тут Ира была согласна, но зачем же выражать недовольство в такой форме?), за не стертую пыль, за духи, которые она купила без его ведома...

Ноги все-таки обрели подвижность, и Ира поплелась в свою комнату. Почти всю ночь она ворочалась без сна, пытаясь осознать услышанное, но так и не решила, что же подслушала.

Но с этого дня Ира стала внимательнее следить за отношениями Игоря и Кати. Несколько раз, когда Ира приходила домой раньше, чем планировала (и не предупреждала супругов), она, входя в квартиру, слышала голос Игоря, в котором звучали знакомые пренебрежительно-надменные нотки. Но стоило Ире войти в гостиную, как Игорь улыбался ей своей обезоруживающей улыбкой, и трудно было поверить, что это он всего секунду назад унижал Катю. Да, трудно было бы поверить, если бы Ира не успевала поймать затравленный взгляд Кати.

Улучив момент, когда Игоря не было дома, Ира попыталась поговорить с Катей.

— Похоже, ты не особо счастлива в браке, — в лоб заявила Ира, никогда не отличавшаяся большим тактом.

Катя, уставившись на нее округлившимися, испуганными глазами, спросила дрогнувшим голосом:

— С-с ч-чего ты вязла?

— Слышала, как Игоречек-сволочечек на тебя орет, а ты только извиняешься да умоляешь. — Ира скрестила руки на груди. — Почему ты позволяешь ему так с собой обращаться? Все повторяется прямо как в школе, тогда тебя тоже доставали, а ты не давала сдачи!

Катя отчаянно замахала руками.

— Что ты, что ты! Все не так! Игоречек очень меня любит!

— Когда любят, об человека не вытирают ноги, — бросила Ира. — Странная у него какая-то любовь.

— Он же для меня старается, — зачастила Катя. — Просто указывает на мои ошибки, чтобы я исправлялась.

— Если верить ему, так ты постоянно ошибаешься. И вообще он мог бы делать тебе замечания в более мягкой форме.

— У Игоречка в детстве была тяжелая психологическая травма, ему трудно с людьми, так что иногда он бывает резок, — продолжала оправдывать мужа Катя.

— И что, теперь из-за его травмы все должны вокруг него плясать? — огрызнулась Ира. — Пускай сходит к психологу, а не отыгрывается на жене!

Но все доводы натыкались на глухое упрямство Кати. Она продолжала талдычить, что ее Игоречек самый лучший, а она его не достойна, постоянно разочаровывает, он же такой чудесный, все терпит.

Ира слушала ее с беспомощной тоской, вспоминая те дни в далеком детстве, когда Катя приходила из школы в испачканной грязью одежде, с порванными тетрадками в ранце. На все заявления Иры, что надо давать отпор обидчикам, она отвечала только, что заслужила все это.

И вот теперь проклятый Игорь сыграл на комплексах Кати, будто на скрипке, превратив ее в свою покорную рабу.

Не в силах больше слушать лепет Кати, Ира пробормотала что-то и поспешно отступила в свою комнату, захлопнув дверь...

Лежа на кровати, Ира размышляла, как же теперь быть, и в конце концов решила посоветоваться с матерью.

Ира позвонила матери и пересказала все, что видела и слышала, в конце рассказа попросив:

— Может быть, ты с Катей поговоришь, убедишь ее? Ей надо разводиться с этим козлом, пока не поздно!

Но реакция матери оказалась совсем не такой, какую ожидала Ира.

— Ну, пилит ее муж, что такого? — осведомилась та насмешливо-ядовитым тоном, знакомым Ире по частым завистливым монологам матери о том, что на работе кто-то купил машину в кредит или устроил ребенка в столичный вуз. — Катьке повезло, что нашла богатого мужика, да еще из Москвы! Ради такого можно и потерпеть. Если уйдет от него, больше так не подфартит, всю жизнь будет одна куковать.

— По-твоему, главное, чтобы был муж, не важно какой?! — в сердцах выпалила Ира.

— Твой отец, когда напивался, с ножом за мной бегал по квартире, и ничего, жили. — От голоса матери веяло морозной стужей, Иру пробрал озноб.

— Я... не знала, — запинаясь, выдавила она из себя.

— Вас с Катькой и Лешкой я всегда заранее к бабушке отправляла, — все так же холодно проговорила мать. — Твой отец еще ничего был, бухал по расписанию — строго в пятницу, в конце рабочей недели, так что я знала, к чему готовиться. У Машки, соседки, вон мужик в запой всегда уходил неожиданно и лупил ее так, что один раз в больницу с сотрясением мозга увезли.

Ира с трудом могла переварить услышанное. Она никогда не была близка с покойным отцом, тот всегда отдавал предпочтение сыну, но все же запомнился Ире как добрый человек. В горле почему-то запершило, и пришлось прокашляться, чтобы продолжать разговор.

— Почему же ты с ним не развелась? — спросила Ира. — Он ведь мог тебя зарезать!

— И куда бы я с тремя детьми на руках? — К матери вновь вернулся ядовитый тон. — Нашу двушку-малометражку на две однушки не разменять, да и на мою зарплату детей не прокормить. Из мужиков алименты хрен выбьешь. Нет уж, лучше раз в неделю запереться в ванной и подождать, пока гребаный алкаш заснет, чем жить впроголодь.

Шокированная открывшейся семейной правдой, Ира забыла о первоначальной цели звонка матери, а вспомнив, поспешила вернуться:

— Но ведь у Кати нет детей. Лучшей ей уйти от Игоря, пока не поздно! Он же над ней издевается, она полностью от него зависит, готова прыгать по первому слову, как верная собачка. Это называется психологический абьюз, а не семья! Нельзя мужу такое спускать!

— А то, как ты себя ведешь, называется юношеский максимализм, — устало сказала мать. — Не все в жизни бывает идеально, иногда надо смириться и потерпеть.

— Терпение терпению рознь, — не сдавалась Ира.

— Ты еще молодая, ничего в жизни не понимаешь...

Мать вдруг сказала жестко, со стальными нотками:

— Не вздумай лезть в жизнь сестры, поняла, Ирка? Только все испортишь!

— Хорошо, — процедила Ира, чтобы успокоить мать, и отключила связь.

Рука, сжимавшая телефон, мелко дрожала. В порыве бессильной ярости Ира запустила им в стену.

Не лезть. Терпеть. Да щас!

С этого дня Ира еще не раз пыталась говорить с Катей, убеждала, выдумывая все новые и новые доводы в пользу развода. Бесполезно. Ира билась, словно рыба о лед, все больше теряя надежду.

Она даже нашла психолога, поспрашивав о случае Кати на одном из форумов в интернете, на котором ей точно была обеспечена анонимность. Ира записала сестру на сеанс к специалисту. Брал психолог немало, но мать дала Ире с собой в Москву денег, часть из которых еще лежала в кошельке. Да сколько бы мозгоправ ни попросил, Ира бы отдала, лишь бы он вылечил Катю. Но та, проявив необычное для себя упорство, отказалась идти на прием. Какие бы аргументы Ира ни приводила, Катя твердила как заведенная, что у нее все хорошо. А один раз даже изволила обидеться и не разговаривала с Ирой целый день. Не могла же Ира тащить ее силой? Хотя мысль о том, чтобы вколоть Кате снотворное и, закинув себе на спину, принести к психологу, у Иры в голове не раз появлялась.

Ира уже не могла оставаться в этой роскошной квартире, каждый предмет мебели в которой вызывал ненависть и напоминал о чокнутом Игоречке. Она устроилась на работу официанткой в кафе на полставки и договорилась с университетскими подругами вместе снимать квартиру. Пусть не видать ей теперь отличных оценок, ведь времени на учебу из-за работы останется не так много, зато не придется больше молча наблюдать, как ломают психику сестры. Надо было сразу так сделать.

Ире было нечего терять. Когда она в очередной раз вернулась домой пораньше и застала Игоря выговаривающим Кате за недоваренную картошку для его обеда, Ира не стала молча уходить в свою комнату. Громко стуча каблуками по начищенному паркету, она распахнула дверь кухни и с порога рявкнула:

— Хватит орать на мою сестру, она тебе не прислуга!

Катя побледнела, а Игорь уставился на Иру как на привидение. Она бы не удивилась, если бы узнала, что на Игоря впервые за всю жизнь кто-то повысил голос и попытался поставить Его Величество на место.

Шагнув на кухню, Ира угрожающе двинулась к застывшему Игорю, продолжая говорить:

— Катя старается тебе угодить и так, и эдак, а ты только и знаешь, что нос воротишь да через слово утверждаешь, что она уродина, недостойная тебя! А вот и нет, единственный урод тут ты! Это ты не достоин моей сестры!

— Заткнись! — по-женски тонко взвизгнул Игорь и попытался отвесить Ире пощечину, но она, ожидая чего-то такого, увернулась и толкнула Игоря так, что он упал на стул, опрокинул его и растянулся на полу.

Издав крик раненной птицы, Катя кинулась к нему, принялась поднимать, хлопотать, точно над маленьким ребенком, и спрашивать, не ушибся ли он. Оттолкнув ее руку, Игорь сел сам, не спуская с Иры полного бешенства взгляда.

— Вот она, благодарность, — прошипел он. — Жила у нас на всем готовеньком, в квартире, которую я заработал потом и кровью, и теперь меня же оскорбляет.

Ира скрестила руки на груди.

— Я жила не у тебя, а у моей сестры, думаю, за все ее страдания она заслужила всю эту квартиру целиком. Но больше я в этом гадюшнике оставаться не собираюсь.

Круто развернувшись, Ира бросилась в свою комнату, чтобы собрать немногочисленные вещи. Она уйдет отсюда с тем же, с чем пришла, а те книги и сувениры, что подарил ей Игорь, швырнет ему в лицо.

Душу затопляло чувство глубокого удовлетворения, но где-то в глубине под ним пряталась печаль. Ира хотела вырвать Катю из тюрьмы имени Игоречка, но потерпела поражение.

Ира уже почти закончила собирать вещи, когда в дверь ее теперь уже бывшей комнаты слабо поскреблись. На пороге обнаружилась заплаканная Катя, сразу же бросившаяся Ире на шею.

— Пожалуйста, не уезжай, Ирочка! — захныкала она. — Вы с Игоречком оба погорячились, ну бывает. Он очень извиняется, и ты тоже попроси прощения. Помиритесь, и давайте все забудем.

— Я перед этим больным психом извиняться не собираюсь, — отрезала Ира, высвобождаясь из Катиных объятий.

Но Катя продолжала умолять, говорила, что ей будет очень одиноко без любимой сестренки. Сперва Ира упиралась, но затем поменяла мнение. Ей пришло в голову, что только она может защитить Катю от Игоря. Кто знает, вдруг он от словесных оскорблений перейдет к рукоприкладству? Тогда Кате понадобится родной человек рядом.

Ира осталась в квартире и даже сквозь зубы процедила для Игоря извинения. Судя по выражению лица, он ни на миг ей не поверил, как и Ира в многословные просьбы простить его грубость.

В знак примирения решили поехать в театр, хотя то, что смотреть они будут любимый спектакль Игоря с любимыми актерами Игоря на деньги Игоря, о многом говорило.

В машине (дорогущем Мерсе, которым Игорь частенько хвастался) сестры сели сзади, Игорь впереди, сначала тщательно проверив, пристегнулась ли Катя. Эта забота могла бы показаться трогательной, если бы Ира не усмотрела в ней еще один признак пренебрежения: наверняка Игорь считает, что у Кати мозгов не больше, чем у младенца — она даже сама пристегнуться в машине не может.

По дороге Ира сумрачно молчала, глядя в окно на проплывающие мимо вывески дорогих бутиков и особо не вслушиваясь в разглагольствования Игоря о московских театрах. Она удивлялась, что когда-то его монологи казались ей интересными, а сам он — начитанным и умным.

Вдруг по ушам ударил резкий визг тормозов, машину тряхнуло, и перед глазами у Иры все завертелось пестрой каруселью.

Удар. Скрежет. Треск.

Врезавшись затылком в потолок, Ира на какое-то время потеряла сознание, а когда пришла в себя, обнаружила, что висит на ремне безопасности вниз головой. Похоже, машина перевернулась.

Оглядевшись, Ира заметила Катю, которая без сознания повисла на своем ремне. Судя по ругани, доносившейся с переднего сиденья, Игорь тоже выжил. На миг Ира остро пожалела об этом, но затем сосредоточилась на том, чтобы выбраться из машины.

Отстегнув ремень, Ира шлепнулась на крышу машины, ставшую теперь полом. Затем отстегнула так и не пришедшую в сознание Катю и, обдирая руки в кровь об осколки разбитых стекол, поползла из машины. Ира раздражающе медленно продвигалась вперед, худенькая Катя у нее на буксире казалась сейчас тяжелее слона.

Рывок, еще рывок.

Наконец Ира вползла на асфальт и подтянула за собой Катю. Попробовала встать — ноги дрожали, но все же Ира смогла пройти несколько метров, таща Катю за собой. Та лежала неподвижно, точно мешок с картошкой. Иру пробрал озноб при мысли, что сестра мертва. Без сил усевшись на пожухлую траву, росшую вдоль дороги, Ира прижалась ухом к груди Кати и с облегчением услышала стук сердца.

Только убедившись, что с сестрой все в порядке, Ира позволила себе расслабиться ненадолго и отдышаться.

Мимо по дороге проносились машины спешащих куда-то москвичей, которым не было дело до чужой аварии.

Ира взглянула на их перевернутый Мерс и поймала на себе горящий взгляд Игоря.

— Эй, помоги мне! — приказным тоном велел он.

Несмотря на все обиды, Ира бы, пожалуй, вытащила его из машины, если бы не эта фраза, полная уверенности, что прислуга сейчас же побежит выполнять распоряжение хозяина. Ненависть окатила Иру горячей волной. Да чтобы этот урод сдох! Пусть висит вниз башкой, пока не прибудет дорожная служба!

Сложив пальцы в кукиш, Ира продемонстрировала Игорю, глядя прямо в его пылающие яростью глаза.

Это взгляд отпечатался в памяти Иры навечно, и потом не раз являлся в кошмарах. Потому что в следующее мгновение громыхнул взрыв и машину охватил столб пламени.

Ира зажмурилась и прикрыла лицо от жара, но ей показалось, что она успела заметить, как в ало-оранжевом зареве корчится черный силуэт.

Потом Ира не раз говорила себе, что наверняка не успела бы вытащить Игоря и они погибли бы вместе. Убеждала себя, что вовсе не хотела его убить.

Хотя если бы смерть Игоря помогла Кате, пожалуй, Ира бы не винила себя. Однако даже пламя тут оказалось бессильно...

Узнав о гибели мужа, Катя несколько дней неподвижно лежала на кровати. Она ничего не ела и не разговаривала.

Напрасно Ира пыталась убеждать, что жизнь не кончается. Она даже, наступив себе на горло, однажды заявила, что Игорь бы не хотел, чтобы Катя так по нему убивалась. Вот только, говоря это, Ира подумала:

«Возможно, как раз таки хотел бы...».

На пятый день, когда Катя, превратившаяся в бледную тень, опять не притронулась к еде, Ира в сердцах швырнула в нее тарелкой с кашей и заорала:

— Да возьми ты уже себя в руки! Хоть раз в жизни прояви характер! Не позволяй ему достать тебя из могилы!

В это мгновенье она практически ненавидела Катю, хотела как-то ее уязвить, чтобы вырвать из апатии.

— Тряпка! Безвольная дура!

Ира прикусила язык, ужаснувшись собственной вспышке. Но Катя вдруг пошевелилась на кровати, повернула голову и посмотрела на Иру таким знакомым ей, по-собачьи преданным взглядом. Она словно просила:

«Да, обзывай меня, говори, какая я жалкая! Ведь это наслаждение — унижаться!»

Катя съела всю кашу, которая осталась в тарелке, и даже подобрала ее остатки с одеяла и своей одежды. Наблюдая за ней, Ира ощущала себя так отвратительно, как никогда в жизни. Но на следующий день, когда Катя опять отказалась есть, Ира снова заорала на нее и добилась успеха. Что она могла поделать, если только постоянные окрики и оскорбления могли вернуть Катю к жизни.

Постепенно дела налаживались. Ставшая в одночасье богатой Катя продала с помощью Иры огромную квартиру и купила поменьше, где поселились вдвоем. Ире даже начало казаться, что Катя еще сможет жить нормально, она стала иногда одевать красивые вещи и даже устроилась на работу в магазин.

Именно там Катя познакомилась со своим вторым мужем. Он был далеко не так красив, как Игорь, да и деньгами похвастаться не мог. Обычный мужик-работяга, грубый и глуповатый. Но Катя в нем души не чаяла, находила все новые достоинства. И когда он орал на нее, совершенно не стесняясь присутствия Иры, Катя лишь покорно мямлила.

Сперва Ира пыталась вмешиваться, все еще надеясь сама не зная на что. Но когда новый муж Кати сломал ей в драке нос, а сестра бросилась вытирать ему маленькую царапинку на щеке, проигнорировав залитую кровью Иру, та решила: хватит.

Ира перестала слушать слезливые уговоры Кати, съехала на квартиру к подружкам и постаралась больше не думать о сестре.

В конце концов, если человека все устраивает, то не нужно вмешиваться в его жизнь. Верно?


End file.
